can we even call each other siblings
by Morgenstern2003
Summary: jace and sebastian have always take up all their parents time and attention even when they there little this left clary with the nanny. now jace and sebastian are famous actors and singers. they are home for Christmas for the first time in 5 years will they find out where she is now and whats she's like will they regret not being in her life? UPDATED IRREGULARLY
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction so go easy please!**

nobody's pov

jace and sebastian finally arrived at the airport in new york, although they had been here so many times since moving to L.A, this time was different they where stay with their parents and not for a job but for Christmas. As they walked out of the airport they where surrounded by paparazzi, because jace and sebastian where famous acting and singing brothers they are the biggest boys in the business right now.

finally they made it to their parent house, luckily without being followed, where they where greeted by their parents smiling faces welcoming them back home. when they walked through the door they inhaled the smell of a morgenstern family Christmas, which they had not had in a long time, as they stood in the door way they where ushered in by their parents, Jocelyn and valentine, they where pushed into the living room where a Christmas tree stood proud in the centre of the room. soon they where talking about lives, this went on for an hour or two until Jocelyn noticed their bags and told the boys to put them in their rooms and get settled and that she'd tell them when dinner was ready.

as they made their way down the hallway of their parents house until they reached their rooms. the boys placed their bags in their rooms and walked out to meet each other when they waked out of their rooms facing them was a room they had forgotten about, their baby sister Clarissa's bedroom, however something was off about it, the boys looked at each other after a few seconds of silence jace broke the ice. "Clarissa, i don't think we've seen her since she was eleven" sebastian sighed "she'll be 16 now, shall we go see if shes in there" jace nodded at this brother, "might as well".

when they opened the door they where shocked, it looked like every other guest room in the house, not a sing personal belonging was there, both boys thought the same thing.

where is Clarissa.


	2. Chapter 2- are we even her brothers

**Chapter 2!**

Jace's pov

Where is Clarissa.

How have I not known where my own baby sister is for the last five years. Wait, can I even claim to have known where my sister was when I lived with her, I never spent any time with her, I never knew her, I never bothered to know her. I've always been rapped up in being famous even when I was little, I was always rapped up in being child actors with Seb, in fact I don't even remember what she looked like the last time I saw her. All the family memories I have of my family have always been me, Sebastian, mom and dad. I don't think I even remember a single one of Clarissa's birthdays. Mom and dad are both talent agents so they were focussed on making us famous. In fact, we only ate with Clarissa once every Sunday. We never had a nickname for her. We never protected her.

We are terrible brothers.

I'm a terrible brother.

Sebastian's pov

Where is Clarissa.

I never payed attention to her or really noticed her. I spent all my time with jace, mom and dad. I don't know anything about Clarissa. I'm pretty sure all I know is that her name is Clarissa Seraphina Adele Morgenstern, that she had red hair like our mom and my moms green eyes and that the last I saw her she was eleven and tiny, but ask me what her interests are I wont be able to answer. Me ad jace are dreadful.

We are terrible brothers.

I'm a terrible brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – can we even call each other siblings, where do we go from here.**

 **Not sure I like the vibe of this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Nobody's pov

Soon the brothers had realised they were thinking the same, this was not anything unusual, they started to discuss how they were going to find their sister Clarissa. They had literally no idea until Jace asked "hey who was that girl with the black hair who was round here sometimes, you know the one who was Clarissa's friend" Sebastian's face lit up with knowing " Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood, I remember once dropping her of at Isabelle's house once" and with that he boys told their parents some weird excuse about wanting to see their city, and were of to the Lightwood house.

When they arrived at the Lightwood town house the door was answered by a small boy with dark hair and glasses, he looked ten, eleven and he was holding a manga and forgot t look up, until Sebastian made a noise, when looked up and let out a shocked noise. "hey little buddy, yes we are who you think we are, but could you please show your sister is" Sebastian said "oh I mean Isabelle in case you have more than one" the young boy nodded and signalled for the boys to follow him, the boys shared a look before following the boy to a hot pink sparkly door. He looked up at Jace and Sebastian and said "I'm max by the way" before walking away his head back in his manga. They knocked on the brightly coloured door and when the door opened revealing a very grown up Isabelle lightwood the boys were shocked. Stood before them was a stunning beauty, her dark hair slightly messed up and her lips big and red from kissing, her clothes slightly wrinkled and she had an angry look on her face from the distraction. From inside the room the boys could see a boy with mousey brown hair and askew glasses zipping up his jeans.

When he finally realised who was at her bedroom door her eyes widened with shock before she narrowed her eyes again at the boys and scowled "what do you want? Why are you in house?" the boys gave each other reassuring glances before Jace said "we are here because we want to know where Clarissa is" at this Isabelle nose scrunched up. The boy at the back of the perked up "did he just say clary because damn haven't thought about that in a while" Isabelle nodded at the boy and replied "yeah, Simon they are her famous I guess you'd call them brothers" the boys, Simon's face scrunched up " oh the famous fuck boy twins" he said going back to the TV show he was watching. Isabelle gave them a discussed look "I don't know, haven't spoken to her since I was nine and Simon hasn't since he was eleven, but Alec the brother you used to hang out with might know" Sebastian and Jace racked their brains. Sebastian's eyes lit up "oh blue eyes dark hair". Jace's face moulded into one of confusion "Clarissa knew him, what happened to him". Isabelle's face scrunched up and she sighed "I don't know where either of them are because Alec came out as gay to my parents and they kicked him out, disowned him and told me and Max if we talked to him we would be kicked out too bearing in mind I was twelve and max was six, so no I cant help you guys so leave me alone and leave my house" and with that she escorted the boys out and they got in the cab.

They looked at each other and sighed both brother said at the same time "guess we have to ask mom and dad"


	4. Chapter 4-the phone call

**Finally, new chapter! Yay!**

 **Chapter 4 – can we say she's coming back**

They both looked at each other, "I guess we have to ask mom and dad then" said Jace "I guess we do" replied Sebastian, as they walked into the house. Once they were inside the foyer their dad, Valentine came to greet them and tell them dinner was ready. As soon as they sat down for dinner their mom's curiosity got the better of her so she had to ask "Were did you boys go then?" the boys looked at each other for reassurance before jace answered "To see Isabelle Lightwood" "To ask her where Clarissa is" Sebastian finished for him. Their parents visibly paled when both of the boys asked, at the same time "so where is Clarissa?" Jocelyn sighed and gave them a confused look "you didn't know, Clarissa found a school she wanted to go to and moved when she was eleven, she hasn't been back here since" the boys took the information in and Sebastian said "Well I don't think we should have a Morgenstern Christmas at home without all the Morgenstern siblings" jace nodded in agreement and asked "so can you call her to tell her to get on our private jet home". At this both of their parents nodded and valentine got his phone out and left to ring Clarissa. The boys both thought…

Clarissa is coming home for a real Morgenstern Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5 - the other side

**Chapter 5 – the other side**

 **So, the clothes she wears are what I'm wearing as I'm writing it I just don't have the tattoo I even have the Morgenstern ring hahahahha.**

She was sitting cross legged on the front of the car outside an apartment complex, she had read hair that faded into a silvery white at the end near the small of her back in natural curls, her bright green eyes enhanced by neural eyeshadow and some mascara, the highlighter she wore made her face glow, she had freckles spotted adorably over her nose and cheeks, she wore thin black tights and completely dishevelled adidas superstars, she had an oversized Hogwarts top tucked into a short tight denim skirt, she wore three necklaces, the first was a delicate silver chain with a C hanging of it, the second a plain silver chain, the third a rusty key attached to an equally rusty silver chain. Three rings adorned her finger, a small silver ring in the shape of a daisy chain was placed o the left hands painter finger, the next a silver ring covered in tiny diamonds, it was a gift from her grandmother the last time she saw her, the final a ring everyone in her family has the Morgenstern ring sat on her middle left finger, her nails were cut short and painted black with a holographic top coat, a small tattoo was on her forearm that read 'death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints'. On the band of her skirt was a pin of Finn from adventure times head.

She looked up a saw what she wanted, a couple walking towards her holding hands he first an Asian boy with amazing amber green eyes, the other a tall boy with dark black hair and sky-blue eyes, wearing an old shaggy jumper and skinny jeans. She hopped of the front of the car and all three got in the Asian boy in the back, the tall boy in the passenger seat and the girl driving. Where were they going? The airport, why? The girl was going home to see her family. As soon as they set off the ranting began starting with the girl. "What took you so long I legit hummed to hole soundtrack of Hamilton waiting for This earned an eye roll from both boys. Soon topics changed to why she had to leave "I don't see why you have to leave for Christmas this year Clary, don't your parents usually send you a load of money or something?" the Asian boy asked, " Magnus I've been through this with you already I have no idea all I know is Valentine called demanding I come home for Christmas and that I had no choice." Both boys sighed. Clary turned her attention to the tall boy "Alec are you sure you don't want to come with me, you know in the spirit of family reunions." Alec looked at Clary seriously and said "No clary I have no desire to see the family who kicked me out and the siblings who didn't bother to try and contact me or help me and I have plans and traditions that I like, speaking of those traditions we will miss you" Clary sighed and pulled into the airport car park.

They all climbed put of the car, Alec helped Clary get her suitcase out of the car. They hugged goodbye, clary handed the keys to the car over to Alec and watched them drive away.

After a pain in the ass plain ride and taxi clary finally arrived outside her family's home.

Clary's pov

Well I guess its goodbye clary fray hello Clarissa Morgenstern, the unwanted Morgenstern.

Nobody's pov

She looked up that the place that had once been her home and said "Mr Jefferson welcome home…. To the greatest city in the world"


	6. Chapter 6 - reunited

**Chapter 6 – reunited**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long ass time I've been going through some shit. Okay so please review this, thanks.**

Nobody's pov

The girls stood outside the house she spent her first eleven years in, looking up at it and not feeling a single sentimental feeling about it. The front door opened revelling non-other then a maid.

"hi this is the Morgenstern residence how can I help you?" asked the maid.

Clary's pov

Wow. This is incredible not only can my parents not be bothered to open the door to welcome me back, but they don't even tell the maid who I am.

"hi I'm Clarissa Morgenstern I think my parents must have told you I was coming back for Christmas" I said in an unsure tone.

The maid gave a slight nod "Come in miss Morgenstern" she gestured to the front door. I awkwardly stepped through the door and began to walk down the hall, looking around is like I barely even lived here I mean the hall alone has probably been redecorated five times since I have out. I open the kitchen door and there he is, my father, valentine Morgenstern. He still looks the exact same as the last time I saw him, maybe a little older, he sauntered over to me and took his index finger under my chin, tilting my head from side to side.

"good I was worried you'd be an ugly one"

Wtf was that. He tilts my head up so my eyes meet his.

"don't cause any trouble" he growls dropping his hands. He turns and starts to walk toward the Livingroom. When he gets to the door he turns back to where I'm stood still, shocked at what he has said.

"you coming." He asked.

I followed him into the living room and there they were, the rest of the Morgenstern's. Jocelyn perched on the loveseat, both her hair and eyes darker than the last time clary had seen her mother. On the sofa sat her brothers she had seen and heard so many times, yet she hadn't seen then in person in a very long time. Jace with is golden features and Sebastian his hair and eyes polar oversites, his hair still paper white and eyes as black as can be.

They all turned around to see who had entered the room and when they laid eyes on her there was a strange silence that loomed over them all like a bad smell, a barrier just waiting to be broken.


	7. Chapter 7 - second impressions

**Chapter 7 – I know updating so soon I'm shocking myself.**

 **Review…please.**

Sebastian's pov

Okay, so this is not the Clarissa I remember. Wait of course she doesn't look the same she was a child the last time I saw her. she looks amazing I can see the mom in her, but she looks different from mom, she looks less serious and more carefree. She looks pissed but I think that is probably because she's here instead of being wherever she was before.

I bet she would have been a child phenomenon if she had a chance. She didn't want that or did she.

It's still really quiet in the room, nobody has spoken and its getting awkward.

Jace's pov

Wow, that's my younger sister. I missed a lot in her life clearly, I mean she has grown up from a messy looking girl who always looked two years younger than her actual age, I remember I could hear her complaining to the nanny abut having to 'dress up' every Sunday for dinner.

Now, she still has a messy edge to her but she has a style and she looks her age. She looks like the kind of person who has an opinion and who isn't afraid to share it and start an argument over what she thinks is right.

Wait, I've been talking to myself for a while this must be weird.

Clary's pov

Wow, okay I won't pretend that I don't know what my bothers look like because how can I not I mean they are legit on every billboard everywhere and to be honest they look like that in real life. It's different because I share their DNA and they do look very different from the last time she saw them and they both look very different from her.

Jace, the last time I had seen him the was getting to be a broad man as apposed to the skinny little adorable golden boy he had been who melted anyone's heart. Now he was a broad young man, a golden god who could melt anyone's heat, cocky yet still able to make any girl swoon. Yet still he looked nothing like clary, Sebastian or for that matter either of our parents, he was probably the two of them mixed in a strange way that the angels formed.

Sebastian, the last encounter we had had he was getting taller and broader and looking more like valentine, he was a charmer as a child, his contrasting white hair and black eyes making him look mystical and made young girls feel intrigued. Now he was a carbon copy of valentine in his prime, much more lean and catlike than jace, his snow-white hair and charcoal black eyes captured girls into a trance, he was the biggest crush of many people across the world. He also looked nothing like me or jace or our mother.

The stark difference between the siblings worked in clary's favour because she was never reconsider or even considered a possible relation to either of the boys.

The tension in the room was getting to thick to breathe, we were all staring each other up, scrutinising the others in the room. It was starting to make me uncomfortable, I started to shift from one foot to the other.

Finally, valentine broke the ice. "So, Clarissa why don't you go down to your room and get your things settled in there and we will call you out when dinner is ready.

I nodded and made my way down the hall to my bedroom and opened the door to find it looked like every other guest room in this house. I mean in not surprised but it still kind of hurts knowing that all traces of me being here are gone.

Nobody's pov

She sits down on her bed about plug her headphones in when the door opens revealing the two boys.

"Clarissa can we talk."


End file.
